The One
by Princessa.xo
Summary: Bonnie has the power of 100 dead witches running through her veins. Klaus has always been on the hunt for more power, but will he dominate yet another witch or will he have finally met  his match?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _Takes place shortly after Jenna's death and starts off again with season 3._

**Bonnie has the power of 100 dead witches running through her veins. Klaus has always been on the hunt for more power, but will he dominate yet another witch or will he have finally met his match?**

A:/N : I really shouldn't be starting a new Fic, but I couldn't help myself. Someone, please give me strength to update this and my other fics as frequently as possible.

I don't know where this story is headed, I just like the idea of Bonnie and Klaus. So many obstacles to overcome and so much angst. Loves it!

Tell me what you think of this. Maybe I shouldn't continue, but I'll write a few chapters and see how this pans out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Posted: September 28th, 2011.

* * *

><p>Witches.<p>

He had a bizarre obsession with them.

He felt such an intense attraction for them, the _living_ power thrumming through their magical veins was so enticing to him.

Love…it wasn't love. He was not foolish enough to delude himself with such idiotic fantasies of finding _the one_.

He would live too long on this earth to be entertained by just one being. There were more than enough witches to go around; he would always find one, but never _the one._

Because not one witch resisted his charm, wit, handsome face, and most of all his almost child-like of taking over the world.

No _one_ witch would ever stand the test of time. He hunted them like the predator he was. Both vampire and wolfs blood flowing through his veins, making him doubly deathly than any super natural creature.

Once he hunted and seduced them, he made them his, undoubtedly loyal until all they saw was him

Living for Him.

Breathing for him.

And eventually…

Dying for him.

Of course, everything was about him and what he wanted. The words _remorse _and _regret _held absolutely no meaning to him.

And once he dominated any witches power and made it his own, the attraction was gone and he gave them only bits and pieces of him, making them want more.

The current human world would call him an asshole, but he was just smart.

Dominate or be dominated.

This was the golden rule…

…and the world's most promising witch, Bonnie Bennett, would be no exception to the rules.

* * *

><p>You know what you need to do if you want MORE!<p> 


	2. Take Me Over

Thank-you to all my reviewers so far. I will definitely keep this story going. But just so you know, I always have a beta for my chapters, and I feel very uncomfortable adding chapters without it being looked at first. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME, so please bear with my until I find one.

I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors!

If anyone would be interested in being a beta-reader, let me know and message me :)

Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING! - I joke, I joke, - I own Nothing *runs away*

Date Posted: October 5th, 2011.

* * *

><p>It was ten minutes until midnight and Bonnie Bennett lay in bed waiting for sleep to consume her…<p>

But it didn't, as usual the witch listened as the soft pitter patter of rain hit her glass windows.

Instead, she had three good hours worth of salty tears streaking her delicately structured cheekbones.

She was fine now, but the pain the abandonment would not go away. It ebbed away at her, making her feel raw, exposed and alone.

An animalistic scream ripped from her lungs as she tugged at her long chestnut locks, and fell upon her soft carpeted floor.

"Why, why, why?" she would scream over and over again in the most incoherent of shrieks.

No more tears, just horrid cries and self inflicted pain.

She saw Jenna, protective, funny, loving Jenna; she saw Jenna's life drain from her eyes when Klaus laid his hands upon her.

Jenna had absolutely nothing to do with it… or anything, she was the perfect example of the innocents Bonnie was trying to protect and she just died. Not even allowed to live the cursed life of a vampire.

She was dead, and Bonnie was partly to blame.

A deep rumbling came from deep within her and the floorboards underneath the carpet started to shake uncontrollably, as if the very foundation of the house was going to crumble beneath her. She let out another yell and this time tears did flow from her eyes, and with it came torrents of rain drops against her window pane.

"GRAMS!" She wailed sorrowfully.

Bonnie had curled into a ball, hitting her forehead to her knees as she tried to keep herself together, before she fell apart.

Her grandmother's slack figure lit up her mind as the world outside her house battled with a chaotic storm. Lightening streaked the dark blue sky with such clarity.

This raging storm was all unbeknownst to Bonnie as she cried herself to sleep and remembered how she couldn't save Jenna and most of all…

Her Grandmother.

Creaks and whispers flowed through the house as huge and powerful winds flowed outside. They were strong and furious like the emotion running through her now.

It was dangerous to bottle and release her emotions like this, but she couldn't help it, she knew she was releasing her sorrow and pain around Mystic Falls, but she was done caring right now.

She was done caring about everyone else, and trying to save the ones she loved, and failing at her attempts.

The storm was beyond any control now, because she didn't want it to get better, all she wanted to do was be in the midst of her misery.

Clad in only a black chemise, Bonnie rose up from the floor and watched as her window slid open with a mere wave of her hand.

No longer sane and no longer caring who saw, she levitated out the large window as the white chiffon curtains flailed with the torrential wind.

She was truly a sight to be seen, her honey colored complexion was dripping with rain and as she landed into the middle out the cul-de -sac out sider her home. Her chestnut waves floated around her lightly while landing gracefully upon the black concrete of the street.

Having no intentions of keeping up her graceful exit from her bedroom, Bonnie lifted her face towards the sky and let the rain and wind envelop her.

The rain wept with her.

The wind comforted her.

The thunder sobbed with her

And the lightening, the lightening cackled at her with free abandon, the rest of the earth laughed while the lightening was out of her reach.

Bonnie growled inwardly as she stretched out her arms and poured out her emotions into the lashing storm.

Finally at one with the earth, the wind developed a cyclone around her, raising her higher and higher in to the sky, past tree tops and past the roofs on the street. She was getting closer to the lighting, she smiled greedily, she was connected to everything in the storm except it, and she would make sure it the rods of Zeus joined her orchestra of elements.

Bonnie ignored the faces in the windows of the neighboring houses and ignored the far off sound of the wailing siren which promised the law enforcement.

She ignored the knowing voices of her friends down below. Time had travelled so quickly and it was unknown to Bonnie that half of Mystic falls was witnessing her very public supernatural stunt.

_Let them all watch me._

Yes indeed, the crazed witch wanted all of Mystic Falls to feel her pain. She tried time and time again, to help and protect this town, but it got her no where and it saved _no one._

She felt used and abused by this town, and if she was completely honest, her friends as well.

The cyclone lifted her higher until all the people of Mystic Falls were but tiny little dots and she was side by side with the highest tree of all. She lifted both her hands and waited for the lightening to hit.

Power reveled within her and her petite frame felt stronger than ever.

A streak of light flashed and Bonnie grinned greedily, waiting for the lightening to hit her and then all there was a white hot pain.

She screamed as her arm went numb with pain. If she were a normal human being, she would have been killed, but since her magic was flowing through her, her power had deflected it to a certain extent.

And Bonnie screamed again, this time from frustration. She willed the cyclone to lift her higher but then she turned quickly to the left when she heard the sound of cocky laughter.

Dirty blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and she knew it was him before she saw his deadly childlike face, sitting on a tree branch as if he held not a care in the world.

_Klaus_

He wagged his finger and smirked at her offensive stance.

"Strike me down love, and I won't teach you how to control the lightening."

Bonnie was stunned slightly by his words, but then rage took over at seeing the killers face, but before she could attack, he faded into the night, disappearing into the very tree he came from.

A hateful Frenzy consumed her; she no longer could stay conscious. She was finished,

She was done,

The wind released its hold on her and the rain stopped instantly.

Her eyes closed and all she could see were the tormented faces of the all the innocents that died, that she failed to save.

Air rushed about her as she felt gravity claiming her body to the hard cruel earth, she could do nothing to stop it.

What use was she to anybody if she couldn't even save herself?

She braced herself, a natural reaction as she smelled the dirt, the grass and the air, the final hit that would take all the pain away and then…

Arms, arms cradled her gently and laid her on the ground softly as if they were putting a new born to bed.

She wanted to open her eyes and curse the fool that had saved her from her final peace, but she was in shock and barely moaned out a haggard,

"Why?"

"Because, my future witch is no use to me dead."

As if every cell on her was alive, Bonnie's eyes burst open and she felt the cold grass underneath her and hear d the rush of on comers and saw the siren lights flashing. Her friends would be around her soon and she would have some explaining to do.

But she couldn't find the voice that violated her and yet saved her at the same time.

The voice of Klaus.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter! I just needed to get this little thing out before the story can proceed. * I love how I act like I know where its going*<p>

REVIEW, if you know whats good for you :)


	3. Reborn

_HELLO ALL! Thank you so much for waiting for chapter 3, I was struggling with the plot I wanted to use, but I recently found one while I was on under the amazing Klonnie section. Thanks to Jazzywazzy08!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Posted: March 24th, 2012_

**_KB_**

_w w w . g o o g l e . c o m_

**_Wikipedia: _**

_Lightening: is an atmospheric electrostatic discharge (spark) accompanied by thunder , which happens during a thunderstorm and sometimes during volcanic eruptions and dust storms._

Bonnie sighed raggedly and snapped down the top of her MacBook.

"Mortals," she muttered under her breath.

Why did she think the internet would help her? Especially, Wikipedia. Witches did not use the internet, it was just a habit she had, a _human_ habit. Under normal circumstances, Google would usually have the answer, but regarding magical affairs, it was a big negative.

Grudgingly, Bonnie got up from her silk laden bed and walked towards her bookcase with her gaze dead set upon the heaviest book on the shelf.

Her grimoire.

She would have to sift through the pages in order to confirm and elaborate on what she already knew.

Lightening, unbeknownst to mortals, was so much for that than an atmospheric discharge or whatever simplistic nonsense Wikipedia gave her.

Lightening was the one element that no witch -other than one voodoo priestess hundreds of years ago- has ever had the power to control. Any other attempts made by witches have either ended in their demise or has resulted in them suffering from major psychiatric problems. Bonnie got off very easily the other night she encountered Klaus. _Too easily..._

_Klaus.._

Her body tingled at the mere mention of his name. He irked her, she didn't know what he wanted. She shook her head and tried to forget the empty promises of the lethal and alluring hybrid.

Bonnie carried the heavy tomb back to her bed and began rustling through the pages.

From the fragmented information she had received from her Grams, all she could remember was that lightening was not hers to control. _Not hers to control..._

It seemed incorrect. If witches could control the other four elements – water, fire, wind and light, why wouldn't she be able to control lightening? She knew it was much more dangerous, similar to fire, since fire was slightly more emotionally based than the other elements, but she didn't understand the _control_ part.

Finally she found the Gaelic symbol for fire and smoothed her manicured hands across the weathered page. The musty pages giving off dusty particles.

Underneath the large symbol for Lightening was a short sentence written in old Gaelic.

_You are merely a tool for the light from the heavens. _

Bonnie squinted and re-read the sentence. She was truly confused. What did this mean? A tool?

She flipped angrily through the pages of the grimoire. Surely there would be a greater explanation. Finding nothing, she closed the book and waved her hand furiously. The book rose in the air and then slammed against the opposite wall of her bedroom, leaving a slight indentation against the lavender colored walls.

Her father would be angry for destroying her room which he had paid a pretty penny to decorate to Bonnie's specific criteria , but she was too frustrated to care.

Bonnie could feel her insides heating up. She hated the lack of control she had, but ever since she had reached the dark space she was in the night Klaus saved her, she had been more reckless with her powers, especially in public. Letting her anger get the best of her for the simplest of issues.

Desperate, she ran towards her grimoire which had slid down on the plush white carpet, and tore through the pages, she had to find it. She just had to, she had to focus on something else other than her grief, because if she didn't, she would have to resort to him...

...to Klaus.

BK

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open and habitually she sat up in bed and looked towards her bedroom window to gage what time of day it was. The sky was a deep midnight blue, with faint streaks of orange in the horizon.

Early Morning, or late evening, she mused as she went to retrieve her phone from her glass nightstand.

8:18PM

Perfect. She slept the day away. Not disappointed. Ever since the incident, in front of all of Mystic Falls, Bonnie had become a shut in.

For the past two weeks, she had a total of 109 missed calls,45 voicemails, 79 text messages, 45 emails, and when she had hit 100 notifications on FaceBook, she temporarily de-activated it. Thank God she didn't have twitter.

Elena, had even gone to the extent of mailing her 3 letters, with a stamp and everything. She ordered Claudette, the housekeeper to turn away any visitors and had disinvited any vampires to the Bennett household with a risky incantation which required her father's blood and her own. Mr. Chase Bennett never nicked himself while shaving, but Bonnie had seen to it that he did, two weeks ago.

Bonnie pulled her heavy duvet off her bed and slipped on her father's old Yale alumni sweatshirt, which came down to her knees and went down to the kitchen. Faint smells of cilantro and spiced chicken made their way to her stomach and she found some of Claudette's leftovers on the granite countertop in her massive country style kitchen. A huge platter of lemon chicken, cilantro spiced rice with numerous side sauces were laid out on the kitchen island.

It was really sad. Claudette would cook five star meals with her amazing cooking skills and there was never anyone here to appreciate it. Bonnie could not remember the last time she had dinner with her father. Four weeks ago, maybe, seven?

Bonnie sighed and made herself a plate and headed towards the living room, sinking into the soft leather sofa and turned on the TV, mindlessly watching some reality show, the 20th cycle of America's next Top model, or something along those lines.

After she was done, she loaded up the dishwasher, put away the leftovers and meandered into the main hallway of the home. In between two expensive paintings laden in a gold frame was a massive family portrait of when Bonnie was no less than three years old.

Father, Mother, and Bonnie. A playful mock scene of them enjoying a picnic at the beach. Her mother with her wavy brown hair embracing her father and Bonnie rifling through the picnic basket mischievously.

What a lie. This family was a farce. Her Grams was dead and her mother might as well be. Mr. Bennett, corporate lawyer extraordinaire was never home and he didn't really seem to mind. He was did say that she looked too much, like her mother. Her curse in this house.

She had nothing left to live for. And no one lived for her. It was the sad truth, but the sooner she realized it the sooner it wouldn't hurt as bad.

A flash of pain, and she dug her nails into the palm of her hand. The crackling of the glass inlaid in the frame echoed in her ears.

Bonnie ran upstairs before the pieces of glass from the picture frame could fall to the floor.

BK.

She felt calm, not better, but calm after her hour long bath with some charmed lavender oil.

Wrapping her wet body in a silk lavender robe, she walked out of her adjoining bathroom and was greeted with an uninvited visitor.

Natural instincts took over and Bonnie swiped her hand towards the left but the tall catlike lady in front of her deflected Bonnie's attack , not easily as the lady had to catch her footing and was struggling to breathe.

"You're strong, but you lack refinement."

Before Bonnie could unleash another attack, the intruder witch lit a match and threw it towards Bonnie. She screamed and tried to encase herself in a shield of water, but it didn't work and the white powdery substance that Bonnie had failed to notice when she walked into her room surrounded her in a full circle, explained why the shield did not work.

Powdered salt. A trap to neutralize her magic.

The flames burned chaotically, feeding quickly off the snow white salt.

"You've blocked my magic. Who are you?" Bonnie screamed. She knew better than to try and step out of the ring of fire, she might die.

"Do not fret, Bennett witch, it will be over soon and you will be collected. "

The lady began to chant in deep voice, an old incantation in Gaelic that she could not comprehend and before she could protest or even draw breath, she had blacked out.

_**BK. BK. BK.**_

"Is it done?"

"Yes, she will sleep for seven days while the curse takes hold of her. In order for this to work, you must be the first one she sees when she awakes and you must bore into her yes as well as feed on her."

"And this is permanent?"

"I can't say for sure, in most cases, yes, but she is a Bennett and with Bennett's you can never have a guarantee."

"I did not bloody well pay you for you to be unsure, Gloria."

"Klaus, you wanted the most powerful witch, you will have her. But it come with a price, keep her away from what _struck her first_, for if you do not, you will deal with her wrath if the curse is broken. I cannot assure you any further than that. "

"You witches and your rules." he drawled in his British accent.

"Klaus, nothing worth having is easy to keep."

"Enough, leave my sight, you're end of the arrangement will be waiting you at your place of business. And why can't I enter her house, I thought you broke the barrier?"

"She is a Bennett and she still unknowingly has her ancestor's power within her, I cannot break it."

Gloria impatiently flicked her hand and the girl rose in the air slowly and levitated towards the window, her dark hair floating in the air.

Klaus waited, bracing himself until the very last moment when the Bennett witch floated out the window and into the deep black night, straight into his arms.

_**KB KB KB**_

She woke up to a pair of blue piercing eyes burning a hole into her own pair of eyes.

"Who are you?" She questioned the lithe young man staring down at her. Even in her drowsy state she could not help but notice his strikingly boyish good looks.

"Oh good, you're awake, we haven't got much time, love." She quirked an eyebrow at the young man, he had a thick British accent, she mused. She looked around the room, realizing she was a in a hospital room and in a hospital bed. The IV needle in her arm and the starchy linens grazing her bare skin. She could feel her heart skip a beat and she started to hyperventilate.

"Take it easy, I didn't mean to make you nervous," the blue eyed man soothed, while he caressed her arm. She slapped it away immediately, and then folded her arms across her abdomen.

"Don't touch me! Who are you and why am I in the hospital?"

The young man sighed as if he knew she would react this way and took a few steps towards her bed to give her space.

"Listen, we don't have much time, but I understand you're confused and I will explain everything to you as soon as I can, but we have got to leave first."

The girl sat up in her bed and pulled her blanket up in a defensive manner, "I don't know who you are, and why I'm here, but if you try and make me go anywhere I will scream loudly and then proceed to kick you in the groin. Got it, love?"

The handsome man smirked, "I should have known you would be this difficult," he strode towards her bed more quickly than she could register and stared fiercely into her eyes, his hands cradled her face. Before she could even think of screaming, or fighting back, the rest of the room faded away and there was only this striking man with the bluest eyes staring back at her and she knew them. She knew these eyes, she knew nothing else, not even her name, but she knew these eyes and they were familiar and she grasped instantly to the only familiar thing she knew at this time. The only thing she could trust.

"I must know you," She murmured. The man let out a deep breath, his perfectly white teeth were revealed with his Cheshire grin.

"Yes you do, and I know you, Bonnie." He let go of her face took her hand in his own.

"Is that my name?" She asked, her eyes enlarging, "Bonnie?" The name felt funny on her lips.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," She couldn't help but blush. His boyish features made her heart skip a beat once again now that she had somewhat calmed down.

She couldn't remember anything other than his piercing blue eyes.

Her age, her address, her family, friends, school, all these questions swarmed around her head, but she knew she could trust these eyes, this young man, and he was the only one in her room, she must not have any other loved ones or friends. She gazed up at the young man again, curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a dangerous smile. He was tall and well muscled and wore a long sleeved Henley shirt with a dark coloured slacks, his worn yet expensive looking leather jacket strewn on the guest chair, She didn't even know his name.

"My name is Klaus." Seeming to read her thoughts.

Kind of old fashioned, but it suited his unique look.

"And who are you to me?"

His smile faltered slightly and Klaus hesitated for a slight moment, "I am your only friend and your protector in this god forsaken city."

Bonnie didn't know why, but her heart dropped slightly at the title of friend.

"Is there something wrong?"

Bonnie quickly smiled and lied.

"Yes, why am in a hospital, Klaus?"

Klaus kissed her hand and placed it back on the bed, "You were out two nights ago, in the middle of a thunderstorm and nobody knows why, from your current state of amnesia, the doctors presume you have been struck by lightning and this is what caused your loss of memory."

Bonnie slapped her palm against her mouth and gasped. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"My memory.." she took a ragged breath, "its gone?" More tears slid down her face.

"Unfortunately, and the doctors think there is less than a ten percent chance that you will regain it. "

Bonnie's fingers began to tremble. She didn't know what to them but she was overcome with grief of a life forgotten that she did not even remember.

"What about my parents? My friends? Siblings? Where are they?" she sobbed.

Klaus ran his hands through his hair, sympathy coloured his features.

"Bonnie, please don't cry, love. I can tell you everything, but we have got to move immediately. You are not safe here; I cannot protect you while you are here."

Her sobs halted immediately.

"Protect me from who?"

"Your enemies. I cannot explain, but I will show you this." He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small pocketbook sized photo holder. There were several photos of different people ranging from the ages of seventeen and twenty-five.

A slim brunette with gleaming browns and doll like features, a white skinned flaxen haired girl wearing a flow dress, two dark haired good looking men wearing leather jackets and more photos. She was trying to take it all in but she felt no attachment at all.

Klaus looked towards the door that led to the hallway of the hospital. Bonnie glanced towards it as well, looking out the small window in the door. She saw nothing.

"We have to leave, immediately."

"What? Why?"

"Because you are in danger", he took the pocketbook back and slipped back into his pocket, his movements were becoming blurred and quickened. She felt as if she should be alarmed but it seemed rather normal.

"How are you moving so fast?"

"As I said, I will explain everything, but not here."

"Shouldn't I wait for the people in the pictures? Aren't they my friends as well?"

Klaus scoffed, "Absolutely, if you consider people who are trying to have you killed, friends."

"W-what?" Bonnie whispered.

Klaus grabbed Bonnie's hand once again and gave her a knowing glance.

"I will answer all your questions, but I need to know right now if you trust me? Becuase if someone walks in that door," His finger pointed in illustration, "I will no longer be able to protect you and you will surely die by the hands of those in the photos I showed you. "

Realizing Klaus' sense of urgency, Bonnie let go of all her questions and thoughts and comments and focused on the one important one. She heard voices outside the doorway coming closer and she began to feel the panic Klaus seemed to be experiencing.

Klaus was starting to open the window in her hospital room and he looked at her with the obvious question in mind.

"What's your answer, love?"

She took a deep breath. Trust the man that was here when she woke up, or trust "friends" in the photograph who were secretly out to get her? She looked at the impatient man waiting to leap out the window and she just knew deep in her heart she could trust him.

"I trust you. " and before she could even finish her sentence he had scooped her up bridal style, and tugged out her IV needle in the crook of her arm and elbow.

The next seven seconds were a blur, there was no transition period and she was suddenly in a black town car with buttery cushioned seats and Klaus had told the driver they were driving to the International airport.

"Where are we going?" She questioned as she wrapped her arms around herself, it was cold in the car. Klaus was already taking off his leather jacket and cloaking it around her shoulders.

"Jamaica," He answered.

"Sounds warm," she tugged the jacket around her tighter and then felt a liquid running down her arm. A crimson line streaked her caramel complexion. The IV needle must've opened up a wound while they were in a hurry to leave.

Bonnie tried to wipe it away with the hem of her hospital gown but Klaus gently took her arm in his hands and licked the entire streak of blood all the way to the starting point where he sucked the wound.

Bonnie was intrigued and horrified, calm, yet scared and she let him continue, the entire time his gaze was on her.

"What are you doing," she murmured entranced at the bittersweet sensation she was experiencing. Every drop of blood that left her body she felt as if she were bleeding into him, embedded into him. The feeling stopped before she could fall deeper into it.

He let her arm go and smiled salaciously, 'Witches blood is a terrible thing to waste."

_**KB**_

THE END...

... of chapter 3, LOL.

Enjoy! I am writing chapter 4 RIGHT now, so if I don't post within 3 days, feel free to lecture me via PM haha.

Thanks and don't forget to review


End file.
